


Visits

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: Five times Kaoru shows up unannounced at Chisato’s house at night, and the one time Chisato goes to Kaoru’s house instead.





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiinaShirakami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiinaShirakami/gifts).



> happy birthday shiina!!!

1\. 

When Chisato opens the front door, she sees an all too familiar figure facing her. She tries not to shiver when the cool air from outside brushes against her, her own nightwear nearly not layered enough to insulate her from the cold autumn night. 

“Kaoru?” 

Kaoru flashes a bright smile of her own, as if it’s natural for her to be outside Chisato’s house when it is so dark out. She does not seem to be bothered by the night breeze as she begins to speak. “Greetings, little kitten. It is a fleetingly beautiful night out, is it not?” 

Chisato resists the urge to sigh and cuts straight to the point. “What do you want, Kaoru?” She can already feel a headache setting in— why is Kaoru at her front door at such a time at night? 

Kaoru merely continues to smile. “As Shakespeare once said, ‘All the world will be in love with night, and pay no worship to the garish sun’.” 

“ _Kaoru._ ” 

“It is but a fleeting matter.” Kaoru finally explains the reason why she’s here. “I simply have a message to deliver to you.”

“A message?” she echoes. 

“Indeed. From the director in charge of the movie himself. Tomorrow’s rehearsal has been postponed to the day after tomorrow.” Kaoru explains. “Besides that, I’m also here to return you your mobile phone my fair maiden. You seem to have accidentally left it at the studio today after the rehearsal.” 

“My phone…?” Chisato blinks in surprise. She hadn’t even noticed that her mobile phone isn’t with her. 

When Kaoru puts the beige object onto her hands, it doesn’t escape her how large Kaoru’s hands are in comparison to hers. She looks up, and as she meets the gentle and rich crimson eyes before her, it occurs to her, not for the first time, how tall Kaoru has grown. 

The young Kao-chan, who used to be just as small as she is, and would be afraid to even be out late at night alone, who often relied on her whenever they were together. And now, the same Kaoru who’s smiling at her right now has an overwhelming height advantage over her, seemingly looking over her in her own way. It almost makes Chisato wistful, with how much things have changed over the years. And despite the separate paths that they’ve embarked on, by a strange twist of fate, they are now starring in the same movie production as the main leads. 

Despite being more inexperienced in this field of work, the rest of the cast were easily charmed by her and everyone got along well so Chisato knows that she doesn’t have to worry. If anything, Kaoru’s devotion and passion towards acting are raw and _real_ , often reminding her of the young Kaoru who would always try her best in whatever she did. 

There’s a familiar sense of nostalgia tugging at the end of her heart, but Chisato quickly shoves it down, looking away. Despite how much the princely smile plastered on Kaoru’s face irks her, she still appreciates Kaoru going out of her way.

“Thank you, Kaoru.”

“There’s really no need to thank me.” It’s only a few words but the way Kaoru says it, with such honesty and _sincerity_ , fully believing that thanks are not needed — a stark contrast to the apathetic and service replies she hears often — manages to strike a chord in her heart and Chisato finds herself chuckling lightly. _As expected, Kao-chan is still..._

“Chisato?” Kaoru gives her questioning look but the blonde shakes her head. “It’s nothing.” 

It’s something that Chisato will never tell Kaoru— or anyone else for that matter — but for a second there, she could almost feel something akin to a light flutter in her chest. 

2.

It is exactly two weeks later that her childhood friend, in casual clothes and carrying a black tote bag, shows up at her door again.

Chisato doesn’t mask her surprise at seeing Kaoru. She is sure that her mobile phone is with her this time. 

“Ah… How fleeting it is that fate brought us together again.” Kaoru intones as a greeting, smiling. 

“And?” Chisato crosses her arms expectantly, leaning against the side of the door of her apartment. She does not comment on how fate has nothing to do with why Kaoru’s outside her house but rather the guitarist is the one who came knocking on her door at such an ungodly hour. 

“You see, currently, there is a huge dilemma that has surfaced. It pains me to admit it but even with my brilliant existence and radiant beauty, the play that I am playing the lead for is still missing its essence.” Kaoru pauses for a bit. 

“Of course, I couldn’t disappoint the expectant gaze of all my little kittens, their hopes and dreams… And once I’ve acquired that essence, I will be able to stand at the center and spread my wings just as the angels from heaven did.” 

Chisato feels her eyebrows furrowing, having an inkling of where this is going. 

“Thus, my dearest kitten, if you would be so kind as to lend me your assistance in this fleeting endeavor.” 

In short, Kaoru needs her help for a school play. 

Chisato finds herself being surprised for the second time that day. Kaoru isn’t one to ask another for help so it must have been serious for her to show up personally at her door. Besides, Chisato figures that whatever Kaoru needs help with, it likely has to do with trying to make her fans happy. _That incorrigible, flamboyant, yet stupidly caring_ —

Chisato lets out an half-exasperated sigh. “Fine, I’ll help you. Just this once.” 

Maybe she has gotten soft, Chisato thinks. Besides, she still has to return the favor from two weeks ago. 

“Chisato, for your generous assistance in this, you have my gratitude.” The way Kaoru beams makes Chisato sigh out loud again. 

“Yes, yes, come on in. You’ll catch a cold if you stay out too long outside.” Chisato only says before she turns away, leaving Kaoru to trail after her. 

3.

When Chisato slowly opens her eyes, the world around her seems fuzzy. Light immediately blinds her vision and she hisses as a raw pain shot through her temple. 

“Chisato?” 

Chisato tries to sit up, squinting her eyes as they adjust to her surroundings— her bedroom. She had felt dizzy and feverish in the morning when she woke up and the last thing she remembered was calling in sick to school and work. It was also unfortunate timing that her parents and sister are overseas, and her aunt has taken in Leon for the week due to Chisato’s own hectic schedule. 

“Chisato, are you alright?” A worried voice calls out and Chisato finally realizes that she’s not alone in her room. 

“Kaoru…?” Chisato blinks wearily. Why is Kaoru sitting by her bed? 

“How are you feeling right now?” 

“Terrible.” Chisato grimaces. Her gaze lands on the alarm clock by her bedside table and she sucks in a breath when she realizes it’s already close to 9pm. Had she really slept the entire day away? 

Kaoru chuckles, as if expecting that answer. “You have been sleeping for hours. I was beginning to think that sleeping beauty wouldn’t wake even at the presence of a prince.” 

“Why are you here?” She’s too exhausted to even try to entertain Kaoru’s superfluous words. 

“I heard from Kanon that you fell ill. Of course, I couldn’t leave my little kitten alone in such a bad state.” 

“I see…” But that still doesn’t explain how Kaoru was able to enter her house— _ah right_. Chisato vaguely recalls that her mother had given Kaoru a spare key before her parents left. Even after so many years, her mother is still fond of Kaoru. 

“I’ve taken the liberty to bring some nutritious sustenance. You haven’t eaten anything for the entire day right?” Just as Kaoru says that, Chisato feels her stomach grumble loudly in reaction to her words. 

“I’ll heat the porridge up. I’ll be right back so you can take it easy for now.” Kaoru says kindly before she leaves the room, leaving Chisato alone with her still muddled thoughts. 

She wonders how long Kaoru has been keeping her company. She frowns at the thought that the girl might have been sacrificing her time to take care of her. 

It isn’t long before Kaoru returns with food and some medicine. 

Even as she helps herself with the porridge in silence while Kaoru starts chatting and updating her on things, Chisato can’t help but think how strangely comfortable she finds the situation to be. Despite all the grief she gives the taller girl about her dramatic nature, Kaoru is an existence she finds herself unable to stay away from. 

Kaoru’s like the silver moon that hangs proud and high in the dark skies— bright even on its own, its presence distinct amongst the little stars that fleck around it; and yet, without the sun, it can’t shine in the night. 

She’s always there, yet often out of reach. 

Seeing Kaoru in her usual princely glory, but still seeing the signs of her childhood friend who she’d been with since young, Chisato starts to think that perhaps she has been too caught up with the past. Kaoru is _Kaoru_ , theatrics and all. 

But still, maybe— one day, there will come a day where such pretenses aren’t needed. At least not in front of her. 

Maybe she’s delirious from the fever, and maybe she won’t remember what possessed her to act in an uncharacteristic manner; her words are slurred and soft, almost with a hint of vulnerability behind, her eyelids heavy. 

“Hey… Kao-chan?” 

Chisato doesn’t notice the slight pause from the other girl before Kaoru catches herself. 

“What is it, little kitten?” Kaoru’s voice is gentle and so soft— akin to a lullaby and Chisato could feel it lulling her to sleep. 

“...Thank you.” She manages to murmur out before sleep claims her once again. 

4.

For some reason, Chisato had already expected to see Kaoru at her door. She has no basis for this expectation, no reason, really, to think that Kaoru would drop by. Though she loathed to admit it, she _had_ been waiting for the doorbell to ring. 

“What is it?” 

“Can’t I just spend some time with my lovely kitten?” Kaoru’s reply isn’t unexpected, and Chisato bites back a small smile, rolling her eyes instead. 

“At this time in the night?” She raises an eyebrow. 

“As Shakespeare once said, ‘Time’s the king of all men’— such a fleeting concept time is.” 

“Did you come all the way here to just tell me that?”

“Of course that isn’t my intention.” Kaoru gives a winning smile. She then brings out a box of cookies, along with a small bouquet of yellow daisies, decorated with a purple ribbon.

“Eh…? You’re giving this to me?” Chisato looks up in surprise. 

“Indeed. As thanks for your help the other day.” 

It shouldn’t come as a surprise to her that Kaoru remembers the types of flowers she likes, but receiving them is another thing altogether. It’s a sweet gesture nonetheless, one that Chisato is sure that many of Kaoru’s fangirls are recipients of. But she supposes that sincerity of Kaoru’s still hasn’t changed. And it's also the reason why despite how she acts, there’s no way Chisato can ever come to really dislike Kaoru. 

“Since you’re here anyway, just come in. I’ll make some tea so you can tell me what you’re really here for.” Chisato finds herself saying, and for once, Kaoru looks speechless. Of course she would be, for Chisato has always been quick to reject or ignore her. 

A playful smile slips through her lips as she delivers the final blow. “Right, _Kao-chan_?” 

Thrown off-guard, the blush on Kaoru’s face is instantaneous and Chisato has to bite back a laughter. _Really, Kao-chan is cute like this._

“C-Chi-chan—!” Kaoru splutters ungracefully, her composure from before crumbling into dust. 

  


5.

The fifth time Kaoru rings the doorbell in the night, Chisato belatedly realizes that for the past few times, Kaoru had been ringing the doorbell the exact same way as she did when they were kids— a long drawl of the bell before another short ring.

Perhaps the unique way Kaoru had made her presence known when she arrived at her house in their childhood had been a distant memory— memories that admittedly did cherish, more than she lets on, but gradually tried to push away when their circumstances changed. 

At this point, she’s almost used to Kaoru showing up at her house unannounced— something that she realizes she doesn’t dislike as much as she initially thought she would be. 

So when Chisato is greeted by a familiar sight she couldn’t help but tease. “Are you sure you aren’t just coming up with excuses in order to see me?” 

Chisato certainly doesn’t expect to see Kaoru averting her gaze, unable to look at her in the eye. “O-Of course not.” 

Did Kaoru just stutter?

“ _Really._ ” Chisato looks amused. 

“T-That aside, I’ve come bearing gifts from my mother. She said she had extras and insists on giving this to your mother.” Kaoru passes Chisato a fancy paper bag. 

“This is... salted plums?” 

“Indeed. My parents bought these during their vacation in Wakayama.” Sometimes when their respective parents go on holidays, they'll bring back souvenirs and at times, they get their children to give the other in their stead. 

“Alright, please express my thanks to them,” Chisato says, smiling a little. “I see that they still like these.” 

“Apologies for having to cut our lovely meeting short but I have a place I must be at soon.” Kaoru apologizes. “My little kittens are waiting for me.” 

“Right. I’ll see you then.”

“Farewell, Chisato.” Kaoru gives a wave in her usual manner. 

It takes Chisato several seconds later to realize that she’s still at her door, and had been absently staring at Kaoru as she leaves, watching the back of her childhood friend slowly disappearing into the distance. 

  


+1.

Kaoru is more than surprised when Chisato shows up at her door. She had just been about to leave her house, planning to visit Chisato. However, one look at the girl before her and Kaoru knows that something is wrong. 

The girl in question doesn’t have anything on her. She looks tense, hands clenched tightly by her sides, and dark shadows are apparent beneath her eyes. She had seen Chisato like this once— back when the girl had just started to act in more popular films and movies. It's something she doesn't like to see a repeat of, and the sight causes her heart to lurch. 

“Chisato?” 

Chisato remains silent, and Kaoru is getting more and more concerned. 

She leads the shorter girl in quietly, and every so often, Kaoru steals a glance over. Even when they’re in Kaoru’s room, out of earshot, Chisato still doesn’t say anything as she sits motionless, on Kaoru’s bed. 

“...Chisato?” Kaoru probes gently. Chisato has always had the habit of not wanting to show any weakness in front of others, preferring to solve her own issues by herself. It’s a trait that Kaoru herself understands really well and is also guilty of possessing. Chisato is strong— but sometimes, Kaoru knows that even the strongest person has to rely on the people around them sometimes.

“ _Chi-chan_.” 

That gets a slight reaction out of the still girl, her hand twitching. Chisato brings her knees together, curling inwards as she rests her chin on them. 

Kaoru decides to sit next to Chisato, careful to leave some space between them. 

She doesn’t know how long time has passed before Chisato finally speaks out. 

“I…” Chisato doesn’t look up, her gaze staring forward at nothing in particular. There are many things she can say, but she realizes with a start that the reason she came here wasn’t that she needed to talk to someone. She already _knows_ what she should do. She’s been through this once with her bandmates but that doesn’t lessen the turmoil of feelings that are churning inside her. 

The reason why she’s here is— 

“This is a selfish request but… sorry, can you let me stay here like this a while?” Chisato’s voice is barely audible but Kaoru catches the underlying meaning behind her request. 

“For as long as you need.” Kaoru answers in a heartbeat. 

For as long as Chisato needed her, she will be there.


End file.
